Nikki Nola
Life before Warehouse Nikki's father left before she was born and was brought up hearing from her brother that he was usually drunk and spent many a night at a buddy's house and after having an affair with another woman, he left her mother with a baby boy and a daughter on the way. To make ends meet, her mother bought a small antique store in Indiana and named it the 'Unwound Time Antique Store'. This business became a small sanctuary for artifacts where they could be kept in safe keeping. This was the reason that Warehouse came to her mother in hopes of using her shop to store artifacts needing as safer transport. During her summers, she and her brother Joe would help her mom out in the store, overtime building up an immunity to artifacts as she unknowingly shelved and stocked them over the summers. One night when she was 16, a robber broke into Unwound Time, and while Warehouse Agents rushed there, Nikki crept downstairs in fear to find her mother struggling with the robber over a silver canister that she was told to never touch. She watched in fear as the cap to the canister came off on her mother's side. A flash of light when off, blinding her, and when her vision came round, her mother had vanished, save for her hourglass necklace. The robber had been launched through the front window, knocking him out cold, making him easy to take into custody. After alerting her brother to the accident that had taken their mother's life, Nikki was sent to a children's home where she stayed until she turned 18 when she moved out to the small town of Univille, South Dakota, and took up a job at the floral shop in town. Warehouse Nikki found it a bit odd when the three teens moved in across from her apartment, but shrugged it off. Over the few months, she met the pop-culture savvy Tyler , the history-attuned Bri , and the mythology know-it-all Matt as she encountered them in town. While out running errands one day, she came across a tabby cat in the park. Picking the cat up, Nikki could feel the dangerous h acid leaching out of its fur, but wasn't being harmed by it. Figuring that it was lucky that she was the one who picked him up, she held on to him, waiting for his owner. Eventually Tyler, Bri, Matt and Leena found both her and the cat, and were surprised at the lack of burns on Nikki's skin. After getting the neutralizer collar back on Schrodinger's Cat , Nikki was introduced into the world of artifacts, and inducted into H.A.R.P., unaware that her mother was a Warehouse Consultant before her. Nikki's ability to sense the activation of an artifact and how it activates assisted her and Bri when they were having issues tracking down the Cask of Amontillado. After the artifact collection on 'Legends of the Hidden Temple', Nikki temporarily was given a position of Executive Producer, allowing her full control over her favorite show from the 90s. This allowed her to get herself a few prizes for the Warehouse Agents for vacations, as well allowing her to stop the usage of other Artifacts on the show. Over time, the memories of the night at Unwound History began to bug her, causing her and Tyler to use the Memory Walking Baby Shoes to travers her memories, only to discover that her mother had fallen victim to the Arrow of Time. While the H.A.R.P. missions came first, she spent any extra free time researching the Arrow in hopes of re-collecting it, despite knowing that she couldn't bring her mother back. Alt Timeline When the alternate timeline caused by the Halifax Incident occurred, Nikki moved to Florida after H.A.R.P was disbanded. There she landed a job as a bartender where despite not having a Sabine or Neutralizer, she would on occasion investigate rumors of artifacts that she picked up from her customers. When Tyler, Bri, and Matt visited her in attempt to regroup and investigate what seemed to be an artifact leak, Nikki admitted to hearing several Spring Breakers talking about their attractive sisters while in a drunken stupor, leading her to believe that Myrrha's Noose was out of the Warehouse again and back to it's old tricks. When the group visited Eureka, the home of Warehouse 13.1, Nikki brought her stash of artifacts with her, but this only caused deep suspicion in the former H.A.R.P. Consultants, causing their offer of help to go unheard. Artifact Usage As part of H.A.R.P., Nikki is allowed to bring up to three artifacts into the field with her. Her artifacts of choice are: *Vorpal Blade *NES Zapper *Love Potion no. 9 *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floral Gloves *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz Personality Nikki is a really outgoing girl. She has always enjoyed taking a risk and enjoying the thrill of adrenaline. When it came to her more personal life, she was always flirtatious with the young men she met, even flirting with Pete every once in awhile, usually teasing them with a bit of skin here and there, a complete opposite to the more reclusive Bri. After falling victim to the effects of Myrrha's Noose , and almost doing her brother, she was somewhat fractured. Only by having long talks with fellow Consultant Matt Sordens did she manage to pull herself together. She's gotten past that point in her life and still enjoys playing her teasing game of 'Cat & Mouse' and is a shameless flirt once again. People who remind her of that night or those who try to go too far with her are quickly rebutted by her. It's not uncommon to see her flirting with Sandy when in the Warehouse. Quotes *"Executive Producer? More like 'Artifact Hostage Negotiator'. I swear, if I don't let them use some of what they call 'lesser' artifacts, we don't film next week. I'm already letting them use Babe Ruth's Glove and the Standford Billy Club , but I am not giving them Oppenhiemer's Lamp." :: -Nikki dealing with her Executive Producer job *"About the Love Potion no. 9? He doesn't have a clue. For all he knows, he needs a better hiding spot for his midnight snacks..." :: -''Petal & Thorns'', After handing Claudia her half of Pete's midnight sandwich *"Shut up, I am freaking out over here! You are not allowed to enjoy this." :: -''The Beast Inside'', Nikki after being tranformed into an anthromorphic fox *"Don't try that again. We're part of the Historical Artifact Recovery Personal. Think of us as the Smithsonian Special Forces. Now, about that footage?" :: -''The Beast Inside'', Nikki after being harassed by security guard Trivia *Loves her First-Person Zombie Shooters such as Dead Island, Left 4 Dead, and Nazi Zombies, but Tyler has gotten her to try Telltale's Walking Dead Game, opening up a softer side of her. **Her favorite characters are Nick (L4D2) & Carley (Telltales Walking Dead) *Has been shown to look amazing in cosplay outfits **She has her limits though. Despite Blaine's pleading, she refuses to Cosplay as Ryuko Matoi from 'Kill la Kill' *Amazingly close with Schrodinger's Cat, even coming when he's called. *As her picture above shows, she knows how to play the electric guitar *Has several times attempted to have the Team Fortress 2 Guard Dog moved to either the Hoax Foyar or Lupis *Jokingly calls her job with Legends of the Hidden Temple 'Artifact Hostage Negotiater' due to them wanting to barrow artifacts for the show. *In 'Outpost 13', Nikki preferred character is a Succubi Rouge named Espera *Inner animal is a fox, as demonstrated when she was under the influence of Fred Patton's Glasses Artifacts Collected *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Cask of Amontillado *Original Wind & Fire Wheels *Chucky Doll *Shield from the Battle of Thermoplyae *Percival's Grail Sword *Myrrha's Noose *Bullfighter Estoque *Perk-a-Cola MachinesSecond Chance Heroes Artifacts *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Overcoat of Black Dahlia's Murderer *Tiles from Orlean's Parish Women's Prison (AKA 'House of the Rising Sun') *Xenon Disco Floor *Grindstone made with stone from the Strait of Messina Category:Agents Category:Affectos Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:H.A.R.P.